


liar, liar

by YumeLelouch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AAAA, Angst, Boys Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, I spelled it Ouma not Oma, Kissing, Kokichi is sad, M/M, Shuichi has a lot of feelings, This is my first NDRV3 fic, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeLelouch/pseuds/YumeLelouch
Summary: “Do you want to know why I lie, Saihara?” Kokichi asks, his purple eyes looking sharply at Shuichi.Shuichi stares at him. He feels a spark of anger flicker in his chest. “Because,” he begins, “you’re a sociopath. You get off on being deceitful to others.” He says, his voice rising.“You’re wrong, my dear Saihara. I lie not because I’m a sociopath, not because I get off on it, but because by putting on a facade, nobody can see my true feelings.” He says, his voice firm.





	liar, liar

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa welcome to my first NDRV3 fic! I was so excited to write this! I enjoyed it so much! 
> 
> So, I hope it's not too confusing or all over the place. So basically (I feel like it may not have been clear enough ;-;) part of the reason Shuichi is so angry is also because he hates that he's in love with Kokichi. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading!

Shuichi Saihara has officially seen hell.

 

It’s been class trial after class trial, and he feels nauseous because

 

_ Oh god the killing game isn’t going to stop any time soon _

 

He can’t breathe, he can’t think. He doesn’t know what to say or do anymore, he wants to fulfill Kaede’s last wish. But it seems as if everyone is just getting into disputes with one another (especially Kokichi), and 

 

_ Oh god more killings are going to happen _

 

Shuichi’s thoughts go in circles in circles in his head, and he can’t stop thinking

 

_ Will any of us make it out alive? How many more of us have to die until this is over-- _

 

His thoughts suddenly still when he hears the high pitched “ding” to the doorbell of his room within the dorm of the other Ultimates. He walks over to the door, his knees weak, opening it, only to see the Ultimate Supreme Leader himself.

 

He feels more dread within him. 

 

_ Not you, not right now, not when I can’t think already-- _

 

Kokichi looks at him. He feels his face growing more pale as he grows more nauseated.

 

“You look pale Saihara, are you okay?” Kokichi asks him.

 

“I-I’m fine, please, come in…” he says, his legs still weak. Kokichi nods and walks over to his bed, and sits down.

 

“I have a question for you, Saihara. That’s the only reason that I’m here.” Kokichi says suddenly, looking Shuichi in the eyes.

 

He feels his anxiety rising. 

 

“What is it, Ouma?” he asks, trying to regain his composure.

 

“Do you want to know why I lie, Saihara?” he asks, his purple eyes looking sharply at Shuichi. 

 

Shuichi stares at him. He feels a spark of anger flicker in his chest. “Because,” he begins, “you’re a sociopath. You get off on being deceitful to others.” He says, his voice rising. 

 

_ Because when Kaede and the others died you act like nothing happened, you feel no pity or guilt or anything and it’s-- _

 

Kokichi moves closer to Shuichi. He inches away from him more, until he realizes he’s cornered. “Stay away,” he says, his voice wavering in panic.

 

_ Why is he getting so close to me? _

 

“You’re wrong, my dear Saihara. I lie not because I’m a sociopath, not because I get off on it, but because by putting on a facade, nobody can see my true feelings.” He says, his voice firm.

 

_ How do I know the truth with him anymore? _

 

“Is this another lie?” Shuichi asks, turning his face away, beginning to push against him, struggling to get away. 

 

Kokichi grabs him by the wrists firmly and stares him straight in the eyes. 

 

The eye contact is intimate, in a way. He has never been this close to Kokichi, physically, or even looked him directly in the eyes this way. Not for something like this. It’s unnerving. 

 

“Saihara,” he begins, “you’re the Ultimate Detective, are you not?” He asks. “You really should be better at this.” 

 

“What...do you want from me?” Shuichi asks him. “Do you have an ulterior motive? Something to help you win this damn thing?!” Shuichi asks him, his voice rising once again.

 

“I’m telling you the truth. I lay under the facade of lies and deceit to hide my true feelings. I’m not asking anything from you.” Kokichi tells him, his voice strong, and unwavering. “I have no ulterior motive.” His gaze never breaks from Shuichi’s. 

 

“What...true feelings?” Shuichi asked, his voice still shaking. 

 

He was terrified.

 

With all of the antics Kokichi has pulled, whether he’s being truthful now or not, his deceit in the past is something worth being terrified of, he’s so unpredictable, he’s a mystery, even for the Ultimate Detective. He’s--

 

“I’m in love with you, Saihara.” 

 

_ What…? _

 

He said it so simply. So forthright. Even though darkness had overcome and enveloped the entire room, he could feel Kokichi’s gaze on him, even so. 

 

_ Please don’t do this. Not right now, Ouma.  _

 

“Ouma. Stop—“ Shuichi began, beginning to push against Kokichi again, but he got cut off, and he began to get fought back against to keep him in place.

 

“I am  _ not _ being deceitful! This is not a lie! Don’t you fucking dare tell me that!” Kokichi said, his voice rising with anger. “Out of all the things that have ever come out of my mouth don’t you  _ dare  _ call this a lie!” He says to Shuichi, his voice a mix of desperation, anger, and panic.

 

Shuichi stopped and his eyes widened. 

 

_ So, Ouma really…? _

 

“Sometimes, I regret putting on the facade of the deceitful, untrustworthy, sociopath! Because when anything truthful actually escapes my mouth, oh no, it’s suddenly full of deceit and intended to be malicious.” He said, his voice lowering.

 

Shuichi felt him rest his head into his chest. 

 

He felt something fall onto his chest. 

 

...tears. 

 

His eyes widened. 

 

And for the first time in his life, he knew, Kokichi Ouma was not being deceitful. 

 

Kokichi had cried in front of them, yes. But it was obvious, of course, after seeing it, to the Ultimate Detective, that it was an act. This was Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, embracing Shuichi, sobbing into his chest.

 

_ Ouma… _

 

“Ouma. Look at me.” Kokichi continued to sob into his chest, and shook his head slightly. “Look at me.” Shuichi said, his voice becoming firm. 

 

Kokichi looked up at him, wiping his eyes on his sleeves. He was glad the room was completely enveloped in pitch black, otherwise, Shuichi would see what a mess he was. He had never been this vulnerable before in his life, ever. Only to Shuichi, whom he had just confessed his love, which made it even more anxiety provoking.

“Saihara, I’m sorry--”

 

Shuichi didn’t let him finish. He pulled Kokichi close, kissing him with a bruising force. Kokichi shocked, at first, but then began to kiss back with fervor, and Shuichi followed.

 

The kiss, to Shuichi, was a mix of many emotions. Some of it contained his anger towards Ouma, but he enjoyed finally being able to be this  _ close  _ to Ouma and be this intimate with him, and 

 

_ Oh my god, he actually loves me back _

 

They kissed on and off for a few minutes, without saying a word. Shuichi’s hand found his way to Kokichi’s in the dark, and they intertwined with one another.

 

Shuichi pulled back slightly from the kiss.

 

“Oh, and Ouma?” he asked, quietly.

 

“What?” Kokichi asked breathlessly against his lips.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

_ Let’s get out of here together.  _


End file.
